


Dead Wolf Walking

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Heathers - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Sort Of, between 6x15 and 6x16, crackfic, god what the fuck is this, this is the worst thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "How'd you find my address?"--Dead Girl Walking from Heathers. Yes, seriously. This is a crackfic. I'm sorry.





	Dead Wolf Walking

**Author's Note:**

> i hope donkey kong walks into my house and smashes a barrel over my head killing me instantly
> 
> Theo is J.D  
> Liam is Veronica  
> Nolan is Heather Chandler
> 
> this will make no sense if you haven't atleast heard the song
> 
> we're also gonna pretend theo lives in a house and not his fucking car for this

_The demon king of high school has decreed it:_  
_He says Monday, 8AM, I will be deleted_  
_They'll hunt me down in study hall_  
_Stuff and mount me on the wall_  
_Thirty hours to live.._  
_How shall I spend them?_  


This was it, Liam was going to die tonight. He was going to die at the hands of a bunch of scared teenagers. If a werewolf could have a nobler end, Liam was certain he wasn't having it. 

_I don't have to stay and die like cattle_  
_I could change my name and ride up to Seattle_  
_But I don't own a motorbike_  
_Wait—here's an option that I like:_  
_Spend these thirty hours gettin' freakay!_  
_Yeah!_  
_I need it hard_  
_I'm a dead wolf walkin'_  
_I'm in your yard_  
_I'm a dead wolf walkin'_  
_Before they punch my clock_  
_I'm snappin' off your window lock_  
_Got no time to knock_  
_I'm a dead wolf walking_  


"Liam? What're you doing in my room?"

The chimera rubbed his eyes wearily, testing to process what was happening. He saw Liam Dunbar, climbing through his window, after he- what looked like crushed his window lock with his claws. The werewolf pulled Theo to his feet before shoving him into the wall across from his bed. Before Theo could protest Liam was shushing him, claws dragging themselves slowly down his chest, leaving small slashes on his white t-shirt.

 _Sorry, but I really had to wake you_  
_See, I decided I must ride you till I break you_  
_'Cause Nolan says I gots to go_  
_You're my last meal on death row_  
_Shut your mouth and lose them tighty-whities!_  


Liam shoved his mouth onto Theo, fangs and tongue in every inch of the older boy's space. 

"If they're gonna kill me, I want my last living moments to be of you- and me." Liam whispered against Theo's ear, sending shivers down his whole frame. 

_Come on! Tonight I'm yours_  
_I'm your dead wolf walkin'_  
_Get on all fours_  
_Kiss this dead wolf walkin'_  
_Let's go, you know the drill_  
_I'm hot and pissed and on the pill_  
_Bow down to the will of a dead wolf walking!_  


Before Theo could protest that Liam was a guy and also a werewolf, so the logistics of him needing to take birth control were beyond illogical, Liam was moving Theo's hands to his waist, pulling and scratching at every bit of skin he could. Theo had no issues reciprocating the enthusiasm, gripping onto the beta's thighs and hoisting him up around his waist. Liam mouthed a needy kiss onto Theo's neck, whimpering when Theo ground their crotches together, shoving Liam back onto the mattress while he continued rocking his weight into the beta. 

Liam took a moment to admire the form above him. Gorgeous gray eyes staring lustfully back st him, lips parted and his stupid hair that never seemed to agree on a direction matted to his forehead with sweat. He had been through too much. He didn't deserve what had happened to him. Liam brought up a hand to carress Theo's cheek gently, making the chimera blush suddenly, in shock of the sudden loving gesture.

 _And you know, you know, you know_  
_It's 'cause you're beautiful_  
_You say you're numb inside_  
_But I can't agree_  
_So the world's unfair_  
_Keep it locked out there_  
_In here it's beautiful_  
_Let's make this beautiful!_  


"I think I love you." Liam muttered, barely even aware he said it. Theo just smirked back.

"That works for me." The chimera mused, latching his lips back onto Liam's, tasting every part of him he was allowed to. 

Theo pulled back to pull his shirt over his head, leaving him in his boxer-briefs as Liam lay beneath him, shocked and throughly aroused. Theo smiled, letting Liam regain his breath. The older boy pulled Liam's shirt over his head as well, laughing how it got stuck on his fangs before the werewolf opted to just rip whatever was left off and pull Theo closer to him again. 

Theo shifted his weight and grinded into the beta again, earning a hiss and a moan from Liam. 

"Harder..." the beta panted. Theo raised an eyebrow at him, while he tugged at his partner's boxers. Liam nodded and inadvertently jerked himself upward when Theo's hands brushed not-so-subtlety on his erection. 

Liam had enough teasing. If he was gonna die, then he was gonna make this _happen_. He pushed the chimera onto his back, straddling him until Theo had given up trying and allowed Liam to do whatever made him happy at this point.

Liam smirked, and Theo simply swallowed hard underneath the werewolf. 

Liam was a dead man come next sunrise, and Theo was too.

**Author's Note:**

> [arin hanson voice] WHAT IS THIS??? WHAT IS MY LIFE????


End file.
